


La trahison est un bon souvenir

by AllenKune



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Descent into Madness, Drama & Romance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Treason, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il regrettait ses moments passé, la présence d'un semblable à ses cotés, d'une amante ou d'un ami désirant réellement sa présence. Il avait était heureux à cette époque, et malgré la douleur de la trahison Guts avait aimé ses moments en compagnie de Griffith. La trahison de Femto, ses souvenirs avec Griffith, tout semblait s'emmêlé dans son esprit alors que la fatigue le gagnait.Il donnerait tout pour revivre se sentiment d'accomplissement que l'homme lui avait donné. L'objet dans sa main répondit à sa demande.
Relationships: Femto/Guts (Berserk), Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Kudos: 10





	La trahison est un bon souvenir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leptitloir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leptitloir/gifts).



> Un cadeau un peu en retard pour Leptitloir dans le secret Santa.   
> Je suis désolé pour quelques incertitude. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas lut de Berserk et je me suis arrêté pour le moment peu après que le groupe est fini sa traverser maritime. En tout cas cela fut plaisant d'écrire cette histoire malgré les thèmes. J'espère que Leptiloir aimera cette histoire et navré pour le retard. Entre le travail dans un magasin de bouche, un peu de maladie qui ma mit KO le 25 et le fait qu'entre deux relectures l'histoire gagner du volume je me suis vite sentie dépasser.
> 
> Bref. Bonne lecture à tous !

Le poids de son armure semblait chaque jour plus lourde, devenant un poids à trainé sur les terres sales et corrompu qu'il devait foulait. Qu'importe son armure, les choses continueraient de le blesser, de mordre sa chair ou son âme comme des bêtes affamaient. Le monde semblait n'être depuis sa naissance qu'une terre de pourriture.

Peut être que Guts devrait s'enfermé dans une de ses grandes villes, et tenté d'abandonné son armure et ses armes pour de bon. Mais le peu de ses voyages dans les villes fortifié lui avait apprit que chaque lieu était toucher par l'horreur. Les grandes villes comme les petits villages ou les forêts étaient dangereuse, à cause hommes et des créatures maléfiques. Marchait sur la route avec ses compagnons était plus sûr pourtant il marchait depuis des jours seul. Sa présence semblait toujours porteuse de malheurs, des mots crachaient par son propre père avant sa mort. Il était mieux seul, limitant les dégâts et les problèmes.

Peut être qu'il aurait dut périr comme ses compagnons lors de l'éclipse ? Cela aurait était plus préférable qu'être cet homme plus mort que vivant. Mieux que de voir l'un de ses rares amis, peut être le premier, violer la femme qu'il avait aimé et trahir lui et ses autres camarades, des amis si Guts osé être honnête avec lui. Il aurait aimé mourir, juste rejoindre ses camarades vers quelques choses de meilleur. De toute manière rien ne pouvait être pire que le monde actuel qu'il foulait.

Guts se trainaient sur la route, un pitoyable chemin de terre, cherchant juste à s'éloigné d'avantage d'une chose qu'il ne savait nommer alors que ses pensées tournées dans sa tête. Tout était calme pour le moment, trop calme alors que la nuit était tombée depuis des heures déjà. Il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucié. Guts voulait juste trouver un abri et oublier le temps d'un sommeil sans rêve ses pensées. Sa marque le démangeait, donnant l'impression qu'elle allait saigner d'un moment à l'autre. En attendant elle restait juste une démangeons qui occupé son esprit. Comme toujours il était suivit, comme si quelqu'un le pensé suffisamment important pour devoir être espionnait. Guts pensait qu'il devait juste attiré les malheurs et les monstres comme du vin attiré les ivrognes.

C'était désagréable mais l'homme s'en contentait. Il était fatigué et ne souhaitait pas se battre inutilement de nuit, surtout pas se soir. Il se sentait si fatiguer, trop pour un mercenaire comme lui, ou qu'importe comment les gens le voyaient. Guts voulait juste dormir, un sommeil vraiment reposant qui enlèverait un peu de toutes les choses qui semblaient le collé comme une ombre sanglante de ses erreurs et de ses mauvais choix.

Peut être que c'était juste sa vie, une erreur des le moment où sa mère avait été pendu sans qu'on ne tut la chose en elle, au moment où sa vrais mère l'avais prit sous son aile avant de mourir elle aussi. Une chose que son père avait vendu les services, le laissant violé et meurtrie. Il n'avait était que ça, une putain de chose nait par erreur et utilise que dans un combat ou comme un trou pour leur envis.

Peut être que c'était seulement de quoi il était capable? Il avait été bon sur le champ de bataille, chez les Falcons comme durant ses dernières années contre les monstres de la nuit. Si Griffith n'avait pas été enfermé, aurait-il utilisé son corps comme son père l'avait vendu ? A moins qu'il n'aurait préféré l'utilisé lui-même. Il avait prouvé durant son enfance qu'il savait être utile malgré lui aussi bien dans un champ de bataille que dans un lit.

Guts se demandait se qu'il aurait ressentit si jamais Griffith l'avait touché ainsi, comme Casca l'avais touché. Cela aurait put être agréable. Comme la présence d'un vrai amant. Charlotte semblait avoir aimait ses touchers et ses avances. Cela aurait peut être put être agréable ? Il n'arrivait pas à voir le Griffith de cette époque violent. Tous ses moments avec les faucons avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie.

Il regrettait ses moments passé, la présence d'un semblable à ses cotés, d'une amante ou d'un ami désirant réellement sa présence. Mais il avait eu de nouveau compagnon, pourtant la peur de les voir partir semblait être devenu une seconde nature et les bons moments avec eux était entaché par l'impression qu'il pourrait tout perdre d'une seule mauvaise décision. Seul le sommeil semblait lui offrit quelques instants de paix. Assez pour le faire se relever pour une autre journée malgré ses pensées et la fatigue. Guts savait que les rares heures de sommeil paisible qu'il avait ne le pousserait pas éternellement.

Il semblait qu'il est atteint sa limite.

Parfois il songeait à se laisser aller au sommeil, un vrai sommeil réparateur et agréable. Juste un coin dans cette forêt pour relâcher soudainement toutes la pression qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter pouvait faire l'affait. Il avait juste envie d'abandonné. Tout le monde abandonné. Aucun homme ne pouvait durer éternellement après tout. Et Guts aurait dut abandonner il y a longtemps.

Il n'avait qu'à se laisser tomber sur le sol. Sa cape le tiendrait au chaud quelques heures, juste assez de temps pour qu'il trouve le sommeil avec un peu de chance. Il baisserait enfin sa garde. Ignorant les présences le suivant et se reposant quelques instants avant de reprendre sa marche. Une marche que beaucoup qualifierons de suicide. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas tord.

Après des années d'errance, à poursuivre un homme, ou se qu'il en restait dans une vengeance qui lui était pour le moment inaccessible, peut être qu'il était tant d'abandonné. Personne ne le jugerait, personne ne croyait un seul instant qu'il arrive à se venger de l'homme. Il était le seul survivant encore sain d'esprit, et lentement il se sentait tomber dans les noirceurs des restes de l'éclipse. C'était comme un cauchemar sans fin, ou ses propres monstres et démons seraient plus destructeur que les créatures de la nuit qui le poursuivait depuis se jour maudit.

Guts se demanda un instant se que penserait Griffith, ou plutôt Femto comme il s'appelait maintenant. Il serait heureux de le voir tomber si bas, se recroquevillant comme l'enfant qu'il avait été autrefois sur le sol, arrivant enfin à ses limites. Peut être serait-il surprise de voir l'homme avoir enduré si longtemps le monde qui l'entourer avec le nouveau cadeau qu'on lui avait offert.

Griffith s'en moquerait sans doute, le nom de Guts et de ses compagnons faucons depuis longtemps oubliait. Il devait être misérable, se laissant tomber contre le premier arbre assez solide pour supporter son poids et ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer un feu ou de resté sur ses gardes.

Qu'importe, il n'avait pas la force de se relever. Guts fermait les yeux pour accueillir la fin quand quelque chose roula près de lui en tombant de son armure. Le beherit du comte, son beherit roulait près de lui, frôlant sa jambe avant de s'immobiliser dans le creux de sa main. Guts aurait presque cru voir l'objet bouger de lui-même vers lui mais cela devait être la fatigue et le manque d'eau.

Il l'avait presque oublié, refusant d'user d'une telle chose et oubliant sa présence dans le feu des combats et de leur course. Même maintenant l'idée d'utiliser une telle chose le révolté. Il avait assez combattu d'homme et de femme ayant cédait à la tentation pour savoir les conséquences. Sa main serait lentement l'étrange objet, laissant son esprit dériver de nouveau.

De toute manière il n'avait rien a sacrifié. Il n'était un mercenaire, un homme qui avait loué ses services quand ses propriétaires, son père, ne l'avais pas vendu. Il était en vie seulement pour se venger de Griffith, mais celui-ci n'existait plus, remplacer par Femto à l'instant même où son envie de vengeance était nait. Mais Griffith était mort plus tôt, à l'instant même où il avait été enfermé et torturé par le roi. Peut-être que Femto avait toujours existé, au fond de son ami à moins que celui-ci n'ait été qu'un masque.

La chose de plus précieuse qu'il avait était ses nouveaux compagnons, qu'il avait laissé endormie à plusieurs jours de marches d'ici, les abandonnant dans se qu'il se rendait compte une fuite. Mais que fuyait-il ?

Il se sentait seul qu'importe ses compagnons, chaque bon souvenir passer n'avait était que tromperie, chaque bon souvenir présent n'était que le fruit d'une quête insensé et de sa seule décision qui semblait juste. Il avait l'impression que chacun pas qu'il faisait était inutile et il aurait dut longtemps mourir. Il vivait dans le passé, espérant un avenir qui lui avait été volé en un instant. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable. Il était pire qu'un chien, une chose sauvage et folle sans aucune loyauté. Il était après tout partit de son propre chef, gâchant une nouvelle relation pour fuir au milieu de la nuit, espérant quelque chose en marchant sans pause depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il devenait sans doute fou.

Non, il était juste fatiguer. Fatiguer de tout. De vivre, se battre, haïr, regretter, et se battre encore et encore. Il était fou d'espérer quelques choses qui le libéreraient de cette terre. Il était juste idiot d'avoir cru un instant avoir droit a un avenir avec Casca, a une vie noble en suivant Griffith et sa vengeance en tentant de survivre dans se monde.

Il n'aurait jamais dut sortir des entrailles de sa mère, mourant avec elle sur se maudit arbre. La vie n'était pas pour lui, pas quand ses moments heureux se finissait toujours par la trahison ou la mort. Sa mère était morte d'une maladie qui l'avait épargné, tout comme la condamnation de la femme qui l'avait porté jusqu'à sa pendaison. Son propre père l'avait vendu avant de tenter de le tuer car sa simple existence avait tué sa mère et lui avait volé ses jambes. Se qui pensa être un ami avait sacrifié tout ses compagnons pour devenir un sorte de faux dieu. Dans combien de temps ses nouveaux compagnons le trahirait? Combien de temps lui restait-il avait que tout ne s'écroule de nouveau ?

Il était fatigué d'avoir peur. Il voulait juste se reposer. Il voulait juste être en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie, ne plus avoir peur, ne plus avoir à se battre pour quelques instants de calme. Guts serait prêt à tout pour être en sécurité, à ressentir le même sentiment de sécurité que les faucons lui avaient donné a son arrivé et malgré lui après les années difficiles aux mains de son père. Il voulait simplement ressentir la même confiance que lui avait inspirée Griffith sur l'avenir, de la promesse d'être enfin quelque chose.

Guts fermait les yeux fatigués, toutes ses forces semblants disparaitre comme si une force supérieure lui avait coupé les fils qui le tenaient debout depuis tellement d'année, trop d'année sur cette terre. Il se laissait sombrer sans combat dans l'obscurité, espérant rêve encore de cette époque parfaite qu'il tentait de revivre avec ses nouveaux camarades mais qui n'égalerait jamais ses jeunes années avec Griffith et les faucons.

Quelques instant de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien, chassant ses pensées et peut être sa fatigue. Guts pouvait se permettre quelques instants de repos, peut être une petite heure avant de reprendre sa route vers un lieu inconnu même pour l'homme.

Guts sembla s'éveillé après une éternité, brumeux et légèrement désorienté. Une main caressait son visage, glissant sur sa peau avec une douceur surprenante. Son corps ne reposait plus sur le sol dur de la forêt mais quelque chose de doux, comme un lit se rendit-il compte. Guts serraient les mains machinalement, surprit de toucher un drap agréable et doux, bien plus de se qu'il pouvait se permettre. Il remarqua avec horreur l'absence du beherit dans sa main quand rien ne tomba de sa main malgré le mouvement. Soudainement il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne l'avait pas utilisé ? Non, il s'était effondrer sur le sol fatiguer puis…

Puis il avait souhaité être de nouveau à l'époque des faucons, de se sentir en sécurité en abandonnant sa quête de vengeance. Ou il avait souhaité se sentir enfin confiant envers l'avenir comme Griffith le lui avait promit à l'époque. Mais c'était impossible, malgré les pouvoirs du béherit ou les capacités de la main de dieu presque omniscient, on ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé. Il devait délirer, son corps poussait au-delà de ses limites. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas mangé, ou but quelques chose.

Toutes les choses étaient pourtant déjà écrites. Les béherits tombaient toujours dans les mains des futurs apôtres, qu'importent les épreuves pour être utilisé des que l'homme serait prêt à tout sacrifier. Mais il ne pouvait pas être un de ses hommes. Il n'avait rien a sacrifié, ses amis étaient loin, bien trop loin pour être touché par cette maudite chose. Il n'avait rien d'autre, sa vengeance était sa raison d'être, son corps était la seule chose qu'il avait à proposer mais il ne se sentait pas différent.

Il ne se sentait pas non plus dans son état normal. Il pouvait le sentir dans ses os mais la fatigue semblait être devenue une brume étrange le rendant léthargique. Guts devait reconnaitre qu'il se sentait bien, mais ses forces semblaient lui revenir lentement. Comme après un long sommeil.

Il pouvait sentir cette main dans ses cheveux continuer ses caresses. Guts n'avait pas était touché ainsi depuis des années, depuis l'éclipse. Il se sentait bien sous ses caresses. Cela lui rappelait Casca mais cette main était plus douce, mais pourtant masculine. Son sang aurait dut se glacer, au fond de lui il craignait d'ouvrir les yeux mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait détendu.

Les mains sur lui était possessif, sur d'elles mais surtout ne laissant aucunement place malgré sa douceur à la fuite. C'était étrange, Guts ne connaissait personne dans ses compagnons capable d'un tel comportement.

Il ouvrit les yeux confus, espérant rêver ou halluciné malgré qu'il était parfaitement éveillé. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la tragédie. Une bouche douce se posait sur lui, mordant ses lèves et son cou alors que les mains de l'homme s'étaient arrêté dans leur caresses en voyant l'homme ouvrir les yeux. Guts se laissait faire, encore confus et hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Il devrait fuir, il devrait se battre mais quelques choses l'en empêchait. Guts sentait qu'il devait avoir peur mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Son corps était à la merci de l'autre homme, entrainant son esprit à se plier à la volonté du démon.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Guts, tout va bien maintenant. Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir."** Dit la créature avec un sourire. Un sourire s'amusant de sa confusion en y prenant un plaisir tordu.

Il ne pouvait que rêver, il n'avait pas fait cette erreur. Guts refusait d'être de nouveau entre les mains de cet homme. Il refusait d'être trahit une nouvelle fois par Griffith, ou Femto ? Guts ne savais pas, n'avais jamais sut où était la limite entre ses deux entités. Qui avait été son ami, qui avait été son ennemie.

Néanmoins son corps restait calme entre ses mains abjectes, et son esprit devenant brumeux à l'idée de se battre contre lui. Mais c'était ainsi qu'était les apôtres ? Ils étaient soumis à la main de dieu. Guts refusait d'accepter que quelque chose de mauvais c'était passé, le rendant à la merci de Femto comme durant l'éclipse.

Non, cela avait été son souhait. Il souhaitait avoir confiance en Griffith à nouveau, d'être le bras droit qu'il avait été. Etre utile à quelqu'un qui le traité bien pour la première fois.

Guts savais qu'il n'était pas dans son état naturelle, mais cela ressemblait à un rêve, ou un cauchemar. C'était se qu'il voulait, ne plus avoir à se battre et se sentir bien. Il se sentait bien, malgré le sourire faux de la créature face à lui. Il était facile d'ignorer le reste, il était trop facile d'ignorer le reste. C'était se qu'avais ressentie Griffith le jour de l'éclipse ? Un sentiment étrange de distorsion alors que lentement son esprit s'adapter aux nouvelles règles.

Il laissait la bouche de l'homme toucher de nouveau la sienne, espérant se réveillant avant de plonger à corps perdu dans la sensation. Ses mains bougeaient enfin, approfondissant le baiser en s'accrochant à l'armure de son ami, ancien ami ?

Tout était si confus et Guts était fatiguer. Il pourrait se battre plus tard, de fermer les yeux et s'imaginer un instant être de nouveau dans l'âge d'or des Faucons. C'était se qu'il avait voulu ? C'était se qu'il voulait, être de nouveau avec l'homme qui l'avait pourtant trahit ?

**"Oui"** Souffla Guts, surprenant presque Griffith qui se contenta de sourire d'avantage. **"Je suis heureux de te revoir."**


End file.
